


Milosrdenství od Razzberry

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, po válce, terminální stádium nemoci, tragické
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Odpověď na následující zadání: Remus trpí neúprosnou chronickou bolestí, na niž nezabírá žádný známý lektvar ani terapie. Když už nakonec bolest nemůže dál tiše snášet, vyhledá Snapea, aby jeho utrpení skončil navždy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape





	Milosrdenství od Razzberry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54173) by Razzberry. 



> Povídka je až k slzám dojemná, romantická, napsaná dávno před sedmým dílem a sex je v ní detailně popsaný.

#### Listopad 2004

_Sedm let po poslední bitvě s Voldemortem_

„Podívej na ten měsíc,“ zamumlal Remus.

„Je překrásný,“ zašeptal Severus a přivinul si Remuse těsněji k hrudi. Na obzoru na východě už napůl vyšel nádherný dýňově oranžový kotouč, kdežto na západě tiše dohasínaly poslední rudé a zlaté pruhy a odevzdávaly teplé sluneční paprsky mrazivé hlubině stínů podzimní noci.

Remus si pohodlně opřel hlavu o Severusovo rameno a Severus mu z čela odhrnul stříbrem prokvetlé vlasy. Byly víc stříbrné než hnědé, a tak to bylo už několik let, a kolem očí a úst čas vyryl hluboké vrásky. Pro jednou však byla jeho tvář uvolněná, a ne napjatá úsilím zatajit bolest. Bolest tu byla dál, to vždycky, ale prozatím se zdála méně ostrá. Možná že ho otupoval chlad, nebo to možná bylo tím, že byl se sebou smířený.

Severus sklonil tvář k Remusově hlavě a Remus k němu vzhlédl. „Ty jsi viděl už spoustu zlatých měsíců, viď? Nepůsobí to na tebe tak jako na mě.“

Severus odtrhl oči od Remuse a na okamžik se podíval na měsíc. _Byl_ překrásný a Severus pochyboval, že by někdy dřív obdivoval oheň druhého úplňku po podzimní rovnodennosti. Jeho důvody byly samozřejmě jiné než Remusovy, ovšem měsíc ho nikdy nijak nepřitahoval.

„Je ohromující,“ odpověděl. „Opravdu.“

Remus na chvíli zavřel oči, a teprve když je otevřel, uvědomil si Severus, že zadržoval dech. „Kéž by bylo bývalo víc takovýchhle úplňků,“ řekl Remus s očima upřenýma k obloze. „Dal bych cokoliv, abych všechny ty noci dostal zpátky a mohl je strávit takhle.“

Severus si zvedl Remusovu ruku k obličeji a políbil ho na prsty. „Pak si to tedy dnes v noci budeme muset vynahradit za třicet let úplňků,“ řekl s úsměvem, který na jeho tváři vypadal nepatřičně.

Remusův úsměv byl mnohem přirozenější. „Miluju tě,“ zašeptal. „V tuhle chvíli nelituju ani minuty svého života.“

\--------

#### Září 2004

S ručníkem přehozeným přes paži a v rukou s košíkem lahviček a sklenic, na kterém ležel podnos s čajem, pootevřel nohou dveře do ložnice a bokem vešel. Vevnitř byla tma a ticho, ačkoliv za oknem plálo odpolední slunce. Košík postavil do křesla a podnos s čajem donesl k posteli, kde ho položil na stůl. Mávl hůlkou, nevysloveným zaklínadlem rozsvítil světla a tmavý pokoj zalil teplý zlatavý přísvit.

Stínový tvar na posteli se pohnul a Severus se usadil na kraj postele. „Nemyslíš, že už jsi spal dost dlouho?“ zeptal se a jemně Remuse pohladil po tváři.

Remus na něj zamrkal a zívl. „Kolik je?“

„Skoro pět. Spal jsi přes tři hodiny.“ Aniž by čekal na Remusovo rozhodnutí, naklonil se, objal ho a nadzvedl ho, aby mu záda podepřel polštáři. „Přinesl jsem čaj.“

Oči zavřené a čelist zaťatou před bolestí pohybu, Remus téměř neznatelně přikývl.

Severus se natáhl pro hrneček a znovu si poposedl, takže seděl vedle Remuse v čele postele, jednu ruku kolem jeho ramen. „Udržíš hrneček?“ zeptal se, a když Remus hned neodpověděl, sáhl pro jeho ruku. „Tentokrát jsem zkusil něco nového,“ řekl, když mu dával hrneček do ruky a sevřel ji ve svých. „A taky jsem namíchal novou mastičku, kterou ti chci vyzkoušet na nohy. Tentokrát mám jinou taktiku – možná že pomůže, když se nám podaří zvýšit krevní oběh.“

Remus otevřel oči a trochu se usmál. „Možná,“ souhlasil.

Severus mu hrneček pomohl donést k ústům a pobídl ho, aby se napil. Z tohohle se stal v posledních dvou letech určující rys jejich vztahu – Remus trpěl nesnesitelnými bolestmi a Severus byl tvrdošíjně odhodlaný najít způsob, jak je zmírnit, a každý den trávil hodiny studováním odborných prací a diskuzemi s léčiteli a znalci lektvarů v naději, že někdo někde bude mít lék, který hledá. Zatím ho nenalezl.

„Spalo se ti dobře?“ zeptal se, prsty pořád ještě sevřené kolem Remusových rukou.

Remus přikývl. „Myslím, že ano.“

„Výborně,“ řekl Severus. „Myslíš, že ten uspávací lektvar pomohl?“

„Ano.“

„Tak ho tedy zkusíme i dneska večer,“ řekl Severus. Znovu hrneček Remusovi přistrčil ke rtům. Pití čaje byl pomalý proces a jedna z mála jejich činností, o níž si Severus nemyslel, že bolest zhoršuje. Byla to taky jedna z jeho nejmilejších částí dne – mohl sedět s rukou kolem Remusových ramen, občas, jako teď, jeho ruce pomáhal svýma, občas pil čaj s ním, a přitom si povídali. Byl to také okamžik prchavý a až příliš brzo Severus hrnečky odkládal na podnos, ten odnášel na druhý konec pokoje a vracel se s košíkem.

„Nezkusíme tu mastičku?“ zeptal se. Bez čekání na odpověď odtáhl peřinu, přesunul se do nohou postele a na klín si rozprostřel ručník. Otevřel sklenici jasně modrého krému, postavil ji stranou a zvedl Remusovi nohu. „Řekni, kdyby tě to bolelo,“ pravil a Remus přikývl na souhlas.

Remus při první kapce masti sykl a Severus se zastavil s rukou nad jeho nohou. „To bolelo?“

„Studí to,“ odpověděl Remus.

„Promiň. Použiju ohřívací zaklínadlo.“ Severus se natáhl pro hůlku a zamumlal příslušná slova. Cítil, jak z krému při roztírání vyzařuje jemné teplo. „Lepší?“

„Ano.“

Severus se bez dalších řečí pustil do masáže, jemně ho hladil prsty a přejížděl mu po noze dlaní. Kousek po kousku tlak zvyšoval a vtíral do Remusovy bledé kůže víc a víc mastičky. Každému prstu se věnoval zvlášť, masíroval je mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, mnul a ohýbal.

„Nebolí to?“ zeptal se a přestal, když se Remus prudce nadechl.

„Trochu,“ zašeptal Remus.

Severus ruce z nohy zvedl. „Budu jemnější.“ Vrátil se k pomalému, opatrnému masírování a palci obkroužil klenbu nohou.

Znovu pracoval mlčky a pečlivě hlídal sílu, jakou na svaly tlačí. Poslední dva roky byly svědky zkázy Remusovy kůže a zeslábnutí krve, a co by pro zdravého člověka bylo pouhé škrábnutí, pro Remuse znamenalo zející ránu. Dotek, který by kohokoliv jiného utišil, Remusovi působil ošklivé podlitiny. Když mu Severus poprvé objetím způsobil modřiny, skoro mu to utrhlo srdce. Ještě přidávat k tomu, co už Remus vytrpěl, bylo to poslední, oč stál.

Horší než oslabená krev a křehká kůže bylo chátrání chrupavek. Začalo koleny a rozšířilo se na kotníky a chodidla, pak na pánev a naposled na ruce. Pokaždé když Remus zasaženými klouby pohnul, obličej se mu zkřivil bolestí a Severus trpěl s ním. Po ničem netoužil víc, než najít způsob, jak jeho bolest zmírnit.

„Pomáhá to aspoň trochu?“ zeptal se, zatímco mast roztíral po kotnících a pokoušel se nevnímat, jak sebou klouby pod jeho rukama křečovitě škubají, jako zrezivělá matka otáčející se kolem šroubu. Léčitelé říkali, že je důležité, aby se všem Remusovým kloubům denně dostalo pohybu, bez ohledu na to, jak moc to bolí. Postarat se o provedení těchto příkazů většinou připadlo na Severuse. Zakroužil Remusovým chodidlem třikrát doleva, třikrát doprava, a pak to zopakoval s druhým.

Remus okamžik váhal a pak přikývl. „Ano,“ řekl. „Myslím, že ano.“

„Chceš, abych ti namazal i kolena?“

„To nemusíš,“ zamumlal Remus. Oči měl zase zavřené a jednu ruku přehozenou přes obličej.

„Rád to udělám.“

\--------

Remus se kousl do spodního rtu, pevně zavřel oči a veškerou energii věnoval úsilí nevykřiknout, když mu Severus zvedl nohu a ohnul ji v koleni. Jako by mu všechny klouby naplnily úlomky skla a pokaždé, když se mu koleno ohnulo, měl pocit, jako by se mu někdo řezbářským nožem zarýval do kostí. A aby toho nebylo dost, ohnul-li kolena, musel pohnout taky kyčlemi. Severus jako by si toho nikdy nevšiml.

Konečně mu Severus nohu narovnal a nesnesitelná bolest ustoupila bolesti pouze mučivé, když mu Severus začal mastičku masírovat do lýtek a kolen. Remus nechal ruku padnout zpátky podél těla, ale oči měl dál zavřené a stále ještě bojoval, aby se opanoval. Severus s ním měl víc trpělivosti a byl k němu něžnější, než by si Remus vůbec dokázal představit, a nikdy mu nehodlal dát najevo, jak moc ho jeho dotek bolí.

Severus s masáží přestal a bolest pomalu ustupovala, z mučivé na hroznou; lepší než hrozná nebyla nikdy. Severus si utřel ruce do ručníku a znovu se posadil blíž k hlavě postele. Natáhl se pro jeho ruku.

„Chceš, abych ti namasíroval záda?“ zeptal se Severus, jeho ruku ve svých.

Remus ji zvedl ke rtům „Víš, co bych chtěl?“ zeptal se.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a Remus ho za ruku zatahal.

„Lehni si ke mně. Už je to celou věčnost, co jsem tě objímal.“

Severusovi přes obličej přelétl pochybovačný výraz, když kladl hlavu na polštář vedle jeho. „Nechci ti ublížit,“ zaprotestoval, když se Remus obrátil na bok a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

Remus ho polaskal na uchu. „I _vzduch_ mě bolí,“ řekl tiše a objal ho, aby k němu byl ještě blíž. „Přesto se ještě nechystám vzdát dýchání. Tak pojď.“

Severus se posunul a opatrně položil hlavu na jeho hruď, jako by se bál, že se rozpadne. Remus k sobě jeho hlavu s povzdechem přivinul a ignoroval křeče v rukou i zraňující trest ostrých lícních kostí na prsou.

„Nebolí tě to, že ne?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Ne,“ zalhal a bezmyšlenkovitě ho pohladil po vlasech. „Vůbec.“

Tohle bylo to, co mu chybělo. Čas a bolest ho postupně okrádaly o všechno, co měl rád – měl seznam jídel, která nemohl jíst, protože to jen zhoršovala, seznam pití, které nemohl pít. Brk už neudržel dost dlouho, aby mohl napsat přání k narozeninám, knížku musel odložit, sotva přečetl pár stránek, protože ho hned rozbolely ruce. Byl to rok, co šel naposled na procházku do lesa, osmnáct měsíců, co letěl na koštěti, šest, co měl sex, pět, co vyšel ven z domu. Tři, co s ním Severus spal. Bylo to, jako by se mu život scvrkával, jeden dlouhý osamělý den za druhým.

Remus zesílil objetí, přitáhl si Severuse ještě blíž a prudce mrkal palčivým, doběla rozpáleným ostnem oslepující bolesti, který se mu prodral nohou kvůli tomu, že ležel na boku. „Obejmi mě,“ zašeptal.

Severus se na něj podíval. „Nechci –“

„Aby mě to bolelo, já vím,“ řekl Remus a přinutil usmát. „Už jsem ti říkal, mám bolesti bez ohledu na to, co dělám, nebo nedělám. Ale některé věci za trochu bolesti stojí.“ Severus neměl ponětí, co znamenalo „trocha bolesti“, nebo kolik takové bolesti by Remus byl ochoten snést, aby mohl mít zpátky jen pár okamžiků toho, oč byl oloupen.

Jediné, co mu z těch chvil zbývalo, byly vzpomínky.

\--------

#### Leden 2002

„Veselé narozeniny.“ Remus se jazykem dotkl špičky Severusova penisu a pak na něj jemně, dlouze dýchl, jako by chtěl sfouknout svíčku. Dalo-li se soudit ze Severusova zasténání, výsledek byl velice dalek toho, aby uhasil plamen jeho touhy.

Severus mu zabořil prsty do vlasů, ale Remus couvl a vymanil se z jejich sevření.

„Ne, ne,“ vynadal mu se zlomyslným úšklebkem ve tváři. „Nesahat.“ Znovu vystrčil jazyk a Severus zaťal ruce v pěst.

„Ložnice,“ procedil stisknutými zuby, když mu Remus přejel jazykem po spodní straně penisu. Severus sykl. „Z toho budu mít smrt,“ zašeptal.

„Tak umřeš šťastný.“ Remus kolem jeho penisu otevřel ústa a nasál špičku dovnitř.

Severusovy ruce se mu vznášely nad hlavou, pak se vzdálily. Remus mrkl vzhůru a viděl, že si Severus cucá klouby pravé ruky a levou naprázdno zatíná. Pořádně nasál a Severus ostře vykřikl a levou rukou se znovu dotkl jeho hlavy.

Na to Remus čekal. Odtáhl ústa z jeho penisu, posadil se na paty a vzhlédl k němu. „Víš, ty nehraješ pořádně podle pravidel,“ vyčetl mu.

Severus na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Nemůžeš vážně čekat, že budu stát tady uprostřed pokoje, ty mi budeš kouřit péro a já se tě přitom nebudu dotýkat.“

Remus vstal a byl tak blízko, že jeho dech Severuse pohladil na uchu. „Přesně to čekám,“ zašeptal a usmál se, když se Severus zachvěl. „Zkusíme to ještě jednou?“

„Ojeď mě,“ šeptl Severus a přitiskl se penisem k jeho boku. „Nebo nech mě, abych tě ojel. Nebo mě vyhoň. Nebo mi proboha dej pět minut o samotě, ale –“

„Pět minut?“ přerušil ho Remus. „Ts, ts. Z pětiminutovek jsi snad už vyrostl, ne?“ Přejel mu jazykem po uchu. „Nebo si to možná muž tvého věku neudrží ani pět minut.“ Jediný důvod, proč Remusovi prošly poznámky o jeho věku, byl, že byl jen o dva měsíce mladší.

Severus zasténal, když Remus kolem jeho penisu sevřel ruku. „Za tohle tě dostanu, jen co zase budu moct myslet.“

Remus se mu uchechtl do tváře. „Tak to bych tě tedy měl radši na chvíli zaměstnat,“ prohlásil a přitulil se mu k tváři, kdežto rukou usilovně přejížděl přes jeho žalud, dokud Severusův dech nebyl trhaný. Pustil ho, ustoupil a nechal ho zadýchaně klopýtnout.

„Akorát dráždíš,“ zamručel a vzal se do ruky.

Remus odstrčil jeho ruce stranou a spojil mu je za zády. „Řekl jsem ti, žádné sahání,“ zašeptal výhružně s ústy na jeho krku. „A jelikož jsi očividně neschopný následovat jednoduché instrukce, budu muset zařídit, abys sahat _nemohl_.“ Mávl hůlkou a s nevysloveným zaklínadlem se kolem Severusova zápěstí ovinula zářící pouta a připevnila mu ruce ke kříži.

Severus se vyvalenýma očima díval, jak Remus odchází do kuchyně a chvíli na to se vrací s kuchyňskou minutkou. „Co to děláš?“ zeptal se.

Remus s poťouchlým úsměvem otočil číselník. „Dneska je ti dvaačtyřicet,“ řekl a s příslušným počtem cinknutí nastavil čas. „Čtyřicet dva minut. Myslíš, že vydržíš jednačtyřicet minut, starouši?“

Severus zíral na minutku, pak na Remuse a ústa se mu opět nehlučně hýbala.

„Dokonce ti to i osladím,“ řekl Remus a postavil minutku na krb. „Vydržíš neudělat se čtyřicet dva minut a já budu dalších čtyřicet dní dělat, cokoliv budeš chtít.“

Severus polkl a poskočil mu ohryzek. „A když nevydržím?“ zeptal se chraplavě.

„Když nevydržíš, zkusíme to zítra znovu,“ odpověděl Remus a přejel mu prstem po hrudi. „A pak další den.“ Spustil ruku k jeho penisu a prsty se téměř dotkl pohupující se špičky. „A další den zas, dokud se ti to nepovede.“ Sevřel ruku kolem jeho údu a dvakrát zatahal. Severus se kousl do rtu a zvrátil hlavu. „Konečně, ty možná jsi starý, ale já ne.“

Přitiskl mu rty k hrdlu a Severus ostře vykřikl a přirazil boky k jeho dlani, ale Remus rukou uhnul přes jeho hruď a ramena. Věděl, že by Severusovi splnění tohohle úkolu _mohl_ znemožnit, ale o to nešlo. Aspoň zatím.

„Třicet devět minut,“ zašeptal a olízl šlachy na jeho krku.

„Vůbec mi to neulehčuješ,“ zamumlal Severus.

„Kdybych ti to ulehčoval, tak by to přece nebyla žádná výzva.“ Přitiskl rty na jeho ústa a Severus se o něj opřel. Remus ho objal kolem ramen a přivinul ho k sobě, líbali se, nalepení jeden na druhého, údy nedočkavé.

„Nefér...“ zašeptal Severus a zaklonil hlavu, když se Remus posunul, takže se Severusova erekce otírala o jeho bok.

„Kdo tvrdí, že život je fér?“ odpověděl Remus a hladil ho po zádech. Severus se mu pod rukou zachvíval, a když Remus sevřel v dlaních jeho zadek, Severus zavřel oči.

„Ach _bože_ ,“ zasténal.

„Třiatřicet minut,“ zašeptal mu Remus do ucha. „Už máš za sebou čtvrthodinu.“

Šest měsíců poznávání každičké plošky a záhybu Severusovy kůže, studia jeho sténání a syčení, jeho chvění a cukání Remuse naučilo, co udělat, aby svého milence dovedl na hranici zapomnění, a co udělat, aby ho od té hranice odvedl pryč, než přes ni zakopne. Teď ty vědomosti využil beze zbytku. Dráždil ho rukama, jazykem, prsty, rty a Severus se chvěl a sténal a lapal po dechu a syčel. Jediná souvislá slova, jež si vyměnili, bylo Remusovo připomínání odtikávajících minut.

„Dvacet osm minut,“ oznámil, když si klekal a bral Severusův penis do úst, aby se věnoval žaludu. „Dvacet čtyři minut,“ když ho předklonil a poškádlil špičkou jazyka jeho bledý zadek. „Dvacet dva minut,“ řekl, když si z ložnice přivolával lahvičku lubrikantu, obtočil Severusovi kolem pasu ruku a strčil prst do jeho otvoru. Severus se otřásl, špička penisu se mu leskla kapkou touhy, ale Remus pokaždé, když cítil, že se Severus příliš blíží hranici, změnil taktiku.

„Dvanáct minut,“ zamumlal, narovnal se a přitiskl si Severuse k tělu. Jeho vlastní penis toužil zajet do Severusova zadku, ale to by v tomhle bodě hry sotva bylo fér. Krom toho, ta touha byla dokonalá a mlha žádostivosti, jež zastírala Severusovy oči, Remuse akorát ponoukala, aby ho tlačil ještě dál. „Vedeš si moc dobře,“ zašeptal s bradou položenou na jeho rameni a rukama volně kolem jeho pasu. „Mám tě odměnit?“

„Ubereš čas z té prokleté minutky?“ zeptal se Severus a opřel tvář o Remusovu.

„Ne,“ zazubil se Remus. „Ale rozvážu ti ruce a dovolím ti posadit se.“

„No to tedy pěkně děkuju,“ zabručel Severus s trpkým úšklebkem, ale Remusovi neuniklo, že když kouzlo, které mu svazovalo ruce za zády, zrušil a přistrčil mu křeslo, Severus vzdychl a zavřel oči.

„Opři se,“ řekl Remus a klekl si před něj. „A uvolni se.“ Mrkl na něj a sklonil hlavu k jeho údu. „Tohle nebude bolet ani trochu.“

Sotva se Remusovy rty kolem špičky jeho penisu zavřely, Severus zasténal, a když jimi Remus pohnul nahoru dolů a dlaní objal kořen, Severus sevřel opěrky křesla. Slastné zvuky, jež mu unikaly z úst, hrozily, že Remus zapomene na hru, a když se Severus přidušeně, rozechvěle nadechl, Remus se už bál, že se od něj odtahuje příliš pozdě. Rychle se podíval na minutku a zvedl Severusovi ruce. „Dvě minuty,“ zašeptal a znovu sklonil hlavu. Olízl lesknoucí se špičku jeho penisu a nabral jazykem korálky slané tekutiny. Severus znovu zasténal, zapletl ruce do jeho vlasů, a když ho Remus znovu vzal do úst, jeho oddechování se zrychlilo.

Soustředěné ticho proťalo zabzučení minutky a Remus přestal, zvedl hlavu a sedl si na paty. Položil ruce na Severusova kolena a s křivým úsměvem pozoroval Severusův chvějící se penis. „No,“ řekl chraplavým hlasem, „asi budu muset odvolat všechno, co jsem řekl o stáří. Až do příštího roku.“ Dotkl se prstem špičky jeho penisu. „Co teď? Je to na tobě. Mám tě vy-“

Jediným ladným pohybem Severus jednou rukou popadl lahvičku lubrikantu a druhou Remuse otočil a přitlačil mu hlavu k podlaze. „Teď,“ začal šeptem Severus, lubrikantem mu potíral zadek a prsty mu roztahoval otvor, „tě prošoustám do té zatracené podlahy.“ Remus zahekal, když do něj Severus vrazil, a nadzvedl se na všechny čtyři.

Severus ho vzal jednou rukou kolem pasu a ve druhé sevřel jeho penis a nasadil tempo, které by bývalo trestající, kdyby Remus posledních čtyřicet dva minut vedle Severusova vzrušení nestupňoval i to svoje. Prudkost Severusových přírazů na jeho prostatu byla na hranici mezi rozkoší a bolestí, ale v Severusově vrčení bylo něco divokého, nezkrotného, co tomu dodávalo správnost.

Severus ho do rytmu přírazů honil a Remus svěsil hlavu a přimkl se k němu, vstříc náporu jeho dobyvačného údu. Někdo ostře vykřikl, Remus nevěděl, jestli ten zvuk vyšel z jeho rtů nebo ze Severusových, ale varlata se mu přitáhla k tělu a zaryl se nehty do koberce, jak si ho Severus přidržel a naposled přirazil. Remus prudce vyvrcholil a potřísnil mu ruku a oba se zpocení a zadýchaní svalili na podlahu.

Chvíli tam tak zůstali ležet, Remus se uvelebil v Severusově náruči a Severus mu rty oždiboval krk. „Tedy,“ zamumlal Remus a položil si hlavu Severusovi na prsa, „myslím, že tohle moc často dělat nedokážu.“

Severus se otřásal tichým smíchem, jediným smíchem, který u něj Remus poznal. „Byl bych řekl něco pohrdavého, ale myslím, že já bych to taky nedokázal.“ Objal ho pevněji a políbil ho na čelo. „Co kdybychom pokračovali v ložnici?“ navrhl a otřel se při těch slovech rty o jeho tvář.

„A v čem přesně budeme pokračovat?“ zeptal se Remus. „Oba jsme hotoví, aspoň na chvíli.“

„Hm – hm,“ odpověděl Severus. „Ale ležet v posteli bude mnohem pohodlnější než ležet na podlaze.“

To měl pravdu. Remus se od něj odkulil, a když si klekal, udělal obličej. Byl strnulý a bolavý a kolena měl ztuhlá. „Příště chci polštář,“ oznámil.

Severus už byl zatím na nohou, ruce založené na prsou. Jeho úsměšek by byl býval účinnější, kdyby nebyl nahý. „Na co si ty stěžuješ?“ zeptal se, když se Remus opíral o křeslo, aby se zvedl na nohy.

„Jsem akorát trochu ztuhlý,“ zamumlal a ohnul jedno a pak druhé koleno a zašklebil se, jak to nepříjemně dřelo.

Severus si odfrkl. „A mně jsi říkal stařík?“

„Buď zticha.“ Ohnul druhé koleno, narovnal se a přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou.

Po chvíli se Severusův výraz trochu změnil. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jo,“ odvětil Remus. „Jen trochu ztuhlý a bolavý. _Někdo_ mě stůj co stůj chtěl – jak žes to říkal? Prošoustat podlahou?“

Severus k němu natáhl ruku a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Dobře ti tak,“ řekl a objal ho kolem pasu. „Jen počkej, až budeš mít _ty_ narozeniny.“

\--------

#### Září 2004

Rychle mrkal a zapřál si, aby mohli prožít ještě jedno takové odpoledne. Bylo to přání jeho srdce, protože jeho penis si přestal přát už před měsíci. To byl důsledek lektvaru, který mu Severus dával na ulevení od bolesti, od níž nebylo úlevy. Kolikrát se o to zpočátku přeli? Remus proti užívání lektvaru vždycky protestoval a Severus se utrhoval, že jemu bude úplně jedno, i kdyby se Remusův penis scvrkl a odpadl. Remus věděl, že to mělo být ujištění, že to, co spolu mají, není jen o sexu, a vážil si toho gesta, ale zraňovalo jeho hrdost, že si od nynějška svoje intimnosti musejí plánovat. Bez lektvaru na potenci je jeho penis jen nástroj k močení.

Teď už nemohoucnost bolesti ani lektvar na potenci nepřemohl. Jejich intimita mu chyběla stejně jako vzrušení sexu. Severus už celé měsíce nebyl nic jiného než pečovatel, Remus už celé měsíce nebyl nic jiného než invalida. Severus mu pomáhal umýt se, vtíral mu do zad a do nohou mastičky a krémy, přidržoval mu ruku, když nemohl udržet vidličku nebo hrnek. Dvakrát do měsíce ho doprovázel ke svatému Mungovi a držel ho za ruku, zatímco léčitelé posuzovali, nakolik jsou jeho klouby zničené. Proti tomu kouzelníkovi, který „Zázračný lektvar“ prodával bez prověření řádnými testy a analýzou a obešel udělení souhlasu ministerstva s novými léčivými lektvary, připravovali žalobu pro nedbalost.

Remus si opřel hlavu o Severusovu a Severus k němu vzhlédl.

„Bolí tě to,“ řekl a posadil se i přes Remusovo úsilí zadržet ho.

V rukách cítil bolest prázdnoty a s povzdechem zavřel oči. Jak má Severusovi vysvětlit, že fyzická bolest nikdy nezmizí, ale tu psychickou na pár minut utiší každý jemný dotek, který je dobrovolný, a ne nezbytný.

Jako by mu Severus četl myšlenky, sklonil se k němu a políbil ho na rty. „Miluju tě,“ řekl tiše. „Na tom se nikdy nic nezmění.“

\--------

#### Listopad 2004

Žhnoucí oheň oranžového měsíce pohasl do bledě žluta, už ne kotouč zlatý, ale slonovinový. Byla zima a tentýž vítr, který ševelil ve stromoví a setřásal podzimní listy, za sebou nechával chlad, jenž Remusovi pronikal do morku kostí a usazoval se mu v kloubech. Přitulil se blíž k Severusovi s Severus zesílil objetí a těsněji přitáhl deku.

„Nechceš se vrátit domů?“ zeptal se Severus se stopou naděje v hlase.

Remus se na něj usmál a pak se znovu zadíval na měsíc. „Ne,“ zašeptal. „Chci zůstat přímo tady. Myslím, že rozumím, proč lidé propadají lásce za úplňku.“

Severus ho pohladil po hrudi a po ramenou. „Opravdu?“ zeptal se.

„Měsíc je stejný jako láska. Je jasný a září, když je všechno ostatní ve tmě, je tu, i když ho nemůžeš vidět. Připadá ti, že je tak jasný, že všechno prosvětluje, ale jeho světlo je jemnější než světlo slunce. Vidíš jen to, co beztak hledáš.“

Cítil ve vlasech Severusův dech, trhaný a namáhavý.

„Víš, kdy jsem se do tebe zamiloval, Severusi?“

Severus lehce pohnul hlavou a Remus se domyslel, že jí vrtí. „Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ odpověděl.

„Chceš to vědět?“

„Ano,“ zašeptal Severus.

„To tehdy u Molly. Tolik jsi někoho potřeboval a tak ses bál, že tě nikdo nechce.“

„Nebál jsem se,“ odporoval Severus a jeho slova byla důraznější než za celý poslední měsíc.

„Ale bál,“ řekl Remus a usmál se do tmy. „Bál ses, že tě nikdo nechce, a bál ses, že tam nepatříš, a bál ses, že si toho někdo všimne.“

Severus mlčel, a to znamenalo, že Remus má pravdu.

„Pozoroval jsi mě,“ řekl Remus.

„Přemýšlel jsem, jaké to je být tebou,“ zamumlal Severus za okamžik. „Být schopný odpustit a zapomenout a pohnout se svým životem. Nemyslel jsem si, že mně se s tím mým něco takového někdy podaří.“

\--------

#### Březen 2000

„Veselé narozeniny, Remusi.“ Molly si stoupla na špičky, dala mu ruce kolem krku a sevřela ho v mateřském objetí, jež jí Remus stejně vřele oplatil.

„Děkuju,“ usmál se a položil jí ruku kolem ramen na cestu k zadní části domu, kde se stoly prohýbaly pod tíhou opravdové hostiny, kterou Molly ukuchtila. V porovnání s poslední příležitostí, kdy tu Remus byl, na svatbě Billa a Fleur před třemi lety, Doupě vypadalo prázdné. Všechny děti se od té doby odstěhovaly a osamostatnily se.

Harry a Giny teď bydleli kousek od Middlesbrough, Hermiona s Ronem byli dole blízko Norwiche. Charlie byl stále v Rumunsku, ale proslýchalo se, že šetří na prstýnek. Percy byl v Glousteru a dál postupoval vpřed na ministerstvu. Fred a George ... no. Ani jeden se netvářil, že by mu nějak zvlášť hrozilo, že někdy vbrzku povyroste. Fleur se odstěhovala zpátky kamsi na sever Francie, když Bill zemřel v bitvě o svatého Munga. Všechno a všichni doznalo změn.

„Neozvala se ti v poslední době Tonksová?“

„Naposledy před Vánocemi.“ Za to se trochu styděl. Měl tehdy pravdu – byl pro ni příliš starý a příliš chudý a nemohl jí vyčítat, že zamířila jinam. Byli spolu víc než rok a rozloučení bylo z její strany slzavá záležitost. Vždycky ho čekal, ale doufal, že jí třeba bude mít co nabídnout. Nepřekvapilo ho, když zjistil, že nemá. Rozešli se ovšem v dobrém a několikrát už spolu mluvili, ale za posledních šest měsíců se vzájemně odcizili. Ona teď měla jinou známost, a nevypadalo to, že by mermomocí chtěla žít v minulosti. Tak trochu si říkal, že to byl možná ten pravý důvod, proč jim to neklaplo. Viděla toho za války příliš a chtěla tomu uniknout co nejdál. Jediné, co chtěl on, bylo přimknout se k tomu málu, jež mu z minulosti zůstalo.

Brumbálova smrt nebyl poslední žal v jeho životě. Moody zahynul rukou Belatrix Lestrangeové a mnoho starých členů Řádu padlo, aby se Smrtijedi nedostali do místnosti, kde spolu až do hořkého konce bojovali Harry a Voldemort. Pastorek, Diggle a Dóže; Hestia Jonesová a Neville Longbottom – než se Harry objevil, zraněný, ale vítězný, položila životy víc než stovka bystrozorů, léčitelů a bývalých spolužáků, aby mohl svést svou poslední bitvu. Remus měl pocit, že si válka vybrala oběti zvlášť v jeho generaci. Petra Pettigrewa zabil osobně. Poslední milost pro starého přítele, neboť smrt byla mnohem milosrdnější než Azkaban.

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli dorazí Fleur,“ usmála se Molly křivě. „Je pro ni těžké se s námi stýkat. Ale všichni ostatní by přijít měli, tak by to mohlo být jako za starých časů. “

Remus k ní znovu natáhl ruce a přivinul ji k sobě, vzpomínaje, jak ji takhle držel naposled. Stála proti bubákovi, který se na podlaze proměňoval v její mrtvé děti, a on jí slíbil, že kdyby se jí nebo Arturovi cokoliv stalo, o její děti bude dobře postaráno. Někdo jí měl slíbit, že bude postaráno také o _ni_ , kdyby se něco stalo Arturovi – i on padl za oběť válce. Molly ovšem nebyla sama. Měla stále šest dětí, které ji milovaly a dohlédly, aby se jí vedlo dobře.

„Pozvala jsi Severuse?“ Řekl jí o to. Když poslední bitva skončila a bystrozorové, kteří zůstali na nohou, se dali do pochytávání Smrtijedů, Severus Snape nekladl odpor. Remus se tehdy střetl s jeho pohledem a věděl, že na tu prázdnou bolest v jeho očích nikdy nezapomene. Pryč byl krutý úšklebek a pryč nevlídný výraz nechuti. Ze Severuse zůstala jen skořápka a po dramatickém soudu, který byl detailně zachycen na titulní straně _Denního věštce_ , byl odsouzen k doživotí v Azkabanu – deset let a pak mu mozkomorův polibek ukradne vědomí a nechá ho zemřít jako prázdnou schránku.

Měsíc na to si Minerva Remuse zavolala do své pracovny, a když přišel, zhroutila se mu s pláčem do náruče. Na stole ležela Brumbálova myslánka a v ní vířila bílá mlha vzpomínek. Neschopná slov, Minerva ukázala na mísu a Remus do ní vstoupil. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, na co se to dívá, a když mu to došlo, bylo to jako rána do srdce. Severus stál u živého plotu, měl založené ruce a výjimečně mu tvář nekřivil úšklebek.

_„Nezapomeň, cos mi slíbil,“ říkal Brumbál. „Dal jsi mi svoje slovo, a to bylo vždycky jediné, co jsem od tebe potřeboval.“_

_„Ano. Že udělám, co řeknete, a nebudu o tom diskutovat. Jenže tohle – tohle je něco jiného. Považujete toho moc za samozřejmost.“_

_„Ne, není to jiné. Vydal ses tam, kam jsem ti řekl, že máš jít, a bojoval jsi, kde jsem ti řekl, že máš bojovat. Teď ti říkám, že nemáš dělat nic.“_

_Severus se zadíval za Brumbála, jakoby Remusovi přímo do očí. Být terčem toho bezduchého pohledu Remuse zneklidňovalo._

_„Je to tvoje povinnost, Severusi.“_

_„TŘEBA TO UŽ NECHCI DĚLAT!“ vykřikl Severus, podrážděně mávl rukou proti živému plotu a odvrátil se od Brumbála. Opírat se o pichlavé špičaté listy muselo být nepohodlné, ale Severus to nedal nijak najevo._

_Brumbál k němu došel, položil mu ruku na rameno a Severus se za okamžik otočil. V obličeji měl červené škrábance, ale vypadalo to, že zase našel svou vyrovnanost. „Vím, že to nechceš dělat,“ řekl Brumbál a pobídl ho, aby se posadil na lavičku. „Všichni jsou touhle válkou unavení, a na tvých bedrech toho spočívá víc, než je spravedlivé. Vím, že si myslíš, že se ti nedostává té podpory, kterou mají ostatní –“_

_„Já nikoho nepotřebuju.“_

_Brumbál se jemně usmál a pohladil ho po zádech. „Každý někoho potřebuje, Severusi.“_

_Severus se Brumbálovi na okamžik podíval do očí a Remuse najednou napadlo, že Severus měl jen Brumbála._

_„Někdy mě napadá, jaké by asi byly moje děti, kdybych nějaké měl,“ začal Brumbál a jiskřičky v jeho očích se teď upíraly na místo, kde stál Remus. „Snad by byly trochu jako ty.“_

_Severus neřekl nic, ale předklonil se s lokty opřenými o kolena a sepjatýma rukama._

_„Víš, proč ti věřím, Severusi?“_

_„Protože jsem vždycky udělal všechno, oč jste mě požádal,“ odpověděl Severus dutě._

_„Ne,“ opravil ho Brumbál. Severus zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na něj. „Kdybys dělal vždycky jen to, co ti řeknu, měl bych skutečný důvod ti nevěřit. Rozhodující bylo to, co jsi udělal_ nežádán _.“ Brumbál mu položil ruku na záda a pohladil ho jako kočku. Severus z toho doteku zacukal rameny._

_„Věřím ti, protože ses mě vydal hledat, když jsem se loni v létě nevrátil z výpravy za zničením toho prstenu. Věřím ti, protožes za mnou přišel po Siriusově smrti a ptal se, jestli to byla tvoje vina. Protože jsi zůstal, když tě Voldemort po svém návratu volal – mohl jsi jít a později se vymluvit. Věřím ti, protože jsi za mnou přišel, když zemřel Nicholas Flamel, aby ses zeptal, jestli mi nic není. Severusi, nikdy jsi mi nedal důvod o tobě pochybovat. Ani jediný. Nedoneslo se mi jediné slovíčko, o kterém bych už nevěděl od tebe. Věřil jsem ti celá léta a věřím ti stále.“_

_Severus dál zíral na zem._

_„Žádám tě, abys pro mě udělal ještě jednu věc. Jsem starý člověk a svůj život jsem si prožil. Posloužil jsem svému účelu a poznal jsem mnoho radosti a potěšení a lásky. Přijde-li čas, kdy moje smrt bude mít větší cenu než můj život, chci, aby ses postaral, že k ní dojde. Jestliže moje smrt znamená, že bude žít někdo mladší, kdo má ještě mnoho co dát světu, pak chci, aby ses postaral, aby žil. Ať je to Harry Potter nebo Draco Malfoy nebo Severus Snape.“_

_Severus strnul a sklonil hlavu, takže mu clona vlasů visela do obličeje._

_„Už bylo zničeno a ztraceno tolik životů,“ pokračoval Brumbál a dál ho hladil po zádech. „Tolik lidí muselo dělat věci, ke kterým by neměli být nuceni. Harry a jeho přátelé jsou na tohle příliš mladí. Draco je příliš mladý. Ty jsi byl příliš mladý, když to začalo, a pořád ještě jsi. Nedopusť, aby ty oběti přišly vniveč.“ Brumbálova ruka se zastavila na jeho zátylku a zchřadlé staré prsty se probíraly prameny mastných černých vlasů. „Slib mi to, Severusi,“ zašeptal a odhrnul mu vlasy z tváře._

_Severus se po chvíli zhluboka nadechl a trochu se narovnal „Slibuju,“ řekl a vstal._

_Brumbál mu stiskl ruku a Severus ji okamžik podržel, a pak odkráčel a nechal Brumbála na lavičce dívat se za ním._

Byla to jedna z mnoha vzpomínek uzavřených v lahvičkách; Brumbál byl pečlivý. Svoje důvody si z valné části nechal pro sebe, ale jak se Remus díval na scény, které se před ním v myslánce odehrávaly, začínal si myslet, že chápe, proč ředitel Severusovi celé ty roky věřil. Byly to desítky maličkostí, takových věcí, které kdyby Severus neudělal, nikdo by ho nepodezíral, ale to že je udělal, muselo o něčem svědčit. Hrst vzpomínek byla zvlášť výmluvná – Brumbálův vážný rozhovor s Fawkesem, ve kterém říkal, že nečeká, že se dožije konce roku a že se bojí, že podezření padne na Severuse.

_„Doufám, že svět nezapomene, že ať to bude vypadat jakkoliv, Severus jednal celé roky podle mých rozkazů.“_

V jedné vzpomínce Severus Brumbálovi podrážděným tónem sděloval, že dal Narcise neporušitelný slib, a Brumbál mu s klidem odpovídal, že „udělal, co musel, aby si udržel pozici, ve které může boje bojovat proti Voldemortovi.“ Bez Severusových informací by ve svém úsilí byli bezmocní. Bez Voldemortovy důvěry by Severusova pozice byla ohrožena.

V jiné vzpomínce mluvil Brumbál k mnohem mladšímu Severusovi, jemuž nemohlo být víc než dvacet. _„Může přijít čas, kdy si budeš moci vybrat, zda udělat, co říkám, nebo o mém úsudku pochybovat. Jsem možná starý, Severusi, ale senilní ještě nejsem. Dáš mi slovo, že uděláš, co říkám, ať s tím budeš souhlasit, nebo ne.“_

Byly tam desítky vzpomínek – celkem víc než čtyřicet – a shlédnuté jedna po druhé naznačovaly, že ještě to odpoledne, kdy naposled opustil školu, Brumbál Severusovi bezvýhradně věřil a čekal, že v budoucnu bude svět potřebovat důvod, aby k Severusovi nechoval nenávist.

Remus Minervu doprovázel na ministerstvo kouzel, kde vzpomínky předložili starostolci. Prohledání Severusových osobních věcí odhalilo podobné lahvičky nadepsané Brumbálovou rukou. Jedna však chyběla. Lhostejno jak usilovně hledali, lahvičku která by vysvětlovala, proč vlastně Brumbál Snapeovi uvěřil, nemohli najít. Možná kdyby mohli nabídnout i tuhle vzpomínku, nepotřeboval by starostolec týden na rozváženou, aby rozhodl, že byť jsou činy Severuse Snapea velice podezřelé, existuje víc důkazů, že byl špehem jednajícím na Brumbálovy rozkazy, než že byl chladnokrevným zabijákem. Anulovali jeho trest, obvinění snížili na zabití pod nátlakem a odsoudili ho k šesti týdnům v Azkabanu – které si už odpykal.

„Jste snad ten nejodpornější kouzelník, který kdy stanul před tímto shromážděním,“ prohlásila jedna ze starších a zahlížela na něj ze svého vyvýšeného místa. „Toto je podruhé, co jste nám vyklouzl. Doporučuju vám, pane Snape, abyste to potřetí nezkoušel.“

Jeho propuštění neprovázela stejná okázalost a ceremonie jako jeho uvěznění a v tichosti přijal i peníze, které mu ministerstvo vyplatilo z likvidace jeho majetku, jakož i venkovský dům, který mu zařídili v severozápadní Anglii, a důchod, který zajistí, že nikdy nebude muset shánět práci a tím pádem vzbuzovat trapné otázky, jak to, že je kouzelník, který se přiznal k vraždě Albuse Brumbála, na svobodě, místo aby hnil v Azkabanu. Remus ho šel s Minervou vyzvednout z vězení a pomohl jí zabydlet ho v jeho novém domově. Od té doby o něm ani od něj neměl žádné zprávy.

Stále ještě netušil, co ho to popadlo, že Molly požádal, aby Severuse na tu oslavu narozenin, kterou pro něj chtěla stůj co stůj uspořádat, pozvala. Snad proto, že Severus byl jeho poslední spolužák a Remuse už jejich hádky unavovaly.

„Pozvala jsem ho, ale nedostala jsem ani kladnou ani zápornou odpověď. Nečekám, že dorazí.“

„Já taky ne,“ řekl Remus, „ale jestli ano, chtěl bych, abys mi pomohla ukázat mu, že je tu vítaný.“

„Samozřejmě.“

Po hodině a půl povídání s Molly se začali scházet hosté. Harry a Ginny se k sobě tulili jako praví novomanželé; Ron a Hermiona se hašteřili jako vždycky. Když dorazila dvojčata, oslava jako by se okamžitě zdvojnásobila. Charlie způsobil docela rozruch, když si s sebou přivedl mladou čarodějku s prstýnkem na ruce, a Tonksová zvedla obočí, když vcházela v závěsu se snoubencem, ale Remus byl rád, že ji vidí, a políbil ji na tvář a upřímně jí blahopřál k nadcházející svatbě. Objala ho stejně divoce jako jindy. Dokonce i Fleur se ukázala, byť byl její úsměv slzavý a její něžné objetí slabé. Byla jen stín té krásky, která jim před pár lety tak lehce učarovala.

„Všichni“ bylo znatelně méně než před pěti lety, a i když si povídali a smáli se, ti, co tu nebyli, jako by se tu vznášeli také. Zrovna než si sedli k obědu, Remus spatřil, že na příjezdové cestě postává ještě jedna postava, splývající se stíny. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam Severus stojí, ale když ho uviděl, položil podnos jednohubek, které nesl, na stůl a šel rovnou k němu.

Severus se napjal, když se Remus blížil, a vypadal, jako by přemýšlel, co tu vůbec dělá, ale Remus jeho nejistému výrazu nevěnoval pozornost a vzal ho za ruku. „Severusi,“ usmál se, „jsem rád, že jsi přišel.“ Vytáhl ho ze stínů bezlistých stromů a s rukou na rameni ho dovedl na oslavu.

„Severusi! Už jsem se bála, že nepřijdeš,“ řekla Molly a pospíšila si k němu. Sevřela ho v náručí stejně jako předtím Remuse, ale Severus její objetí přijal mnohem nejistěji a toporněji.

„Paní Weasleyová,“ oslovil ji obřadně.

„Molly,“ zašeptala, dala mu ruku kolem zad a postrčila ho k židli.

U ostatních se jeho přítomnost setkala s menším nadšením – Harry a Ron na něj zahlíželi otevřeně nepřátelsky a Hermiona ho pohledem zvědavě odhadovala. Tonksová byla stejně odtažitá jako vždycky, ovšem ne víc. Jediní lidé, kteří kdy vítali Severusovi přítomnost, byli Brumbál, McGonagallová, staří Weasleyovi a Remus, přičemž tři posledně jmenovaní si ho spíš shovívavě nevšímali, než že by ho vítali. Škoda, že tu nemohla být Minerva, ale její povinnosti v Bradavicích jí podle všeho zabíraly veškerý čas. A tak bylo na Molly a Remusovi, aby se Severuse pokusili zatáhnout do oslav.

Remus se posadil vedle něj, navzdory zachmuřeným pohledům, jež jeho směrem mířily, rozhodnutý, že jestli se Severus bude cítit opomíjený, nebude to jeho vinou.

\--------

Severus si připadal neviditelný i v centru pozornosti zároveň. Všichni ho pozorovali, a většina se to nesnažila skrývat, ale u pozorování zůstalo. Po obědě, při kterém byl tak ponořený do sebe, že ani nepostřehl, co se podávalo, se, zatímco Molly sklízela stůl, uchýlil na kraj zahrady. Když na stůl začali Harry a Ron _přenášet_ krabice zabalené v zářivých papírech, Remus se dal do hlasitého protestování.

„Co to má být?“ zeptal se.

„Dárky k narozeninám!“ odpověděl Ron.

„Ne,“ řekl Remus a vrtěl hlavou, jak hromádka narůstala. „O to mi vůbec nešlo!“

„Ale no tak, mlč a začni rozbalovat,“ pobídla ho Tonksová a dotáhla ho ke stolu. Po několika dalších minutách protestování se Remus pustil do otevírání balíčků. Tonksová mu dala tři nové hábity, které Remus podle Severusova mínění zoufale potřeboval, a Remus ji jako poděkování objal a políbil do vlasů. Molly mu dala krabici plnou koláčků, sušenek, perníku, marmelády a plněných taštiček, které mu vydrží celý týden. Harry mu věnoval zlatonku podepsanou brankářem Wimbledonských vos. Hermiona mu dala tři knížky a Severus sice na tu dálku nemohl vidět, o čem jsou, ale Remusovi se buď velmi líbily, nebo uměl předstírat potěšení líp, než by toho kdy byl Severus schopen – objal Hermionu a od srdce jí poděkoval. Dvojčatům poděkoval za hromadu věciček, jež prováděly blíže neurčené kejkle, Fleur poděkoval za elegantní soupravu na psaní a Charliemu za sbírku kamenů, které musely být něčím zajímavé, soudě podle toho, jak si je všichni prohlíželi.

Co se tak Severus díval, zajel rukou do kapsy k přání, které přinesl, a připadal si stejně neschopný, jako pokaždé, když jako malý nevěděl, co si počít na oslavě narozenin. Netušil, proč sem chodil.

Vlastně věděl, proč přišel. Jen si to nebyl připravený přiznat. Starostolec sice nejvážnější obvinění, jež proti němu byla vznesena, odvolal, ale očistit jeho jméno jednoduše nebylo lze. Navždycky zůstane kouzelníkem, který zavraždil Albuse Brumbála, a život s takovým jménem byl osamělý. Kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří se v Doupěti sešli na Remusovy čtyřicátiny, představovali to nejbližší, co měl k přátelům, a to nejlepší, co o nich mohl říct, bylo, že vůči němu nebyli otevřeně nepřátelští. Ostražitě ho pozorují, ale rozzuřený dav se z nich nestane.

Tedy aspoň předpokládal, že ne. Pokud je svou přítomností nebude obtěžovat víc, než to bude nezbytně nutné.

Remus právě rozbaloval poslední dárky a jako by to byl signál, Fred a George si s ním potřásli rukama a poroučeli se. Prostranstvím se rozlehlo dvojí puknutí _přemístění_. Někdo se zdržel déle, někdo se rozloučil už za chvíli. Ovšem do hodiny zbyli už jen Molly, Remus, Harry, Ginny a Severus. Ginny a Harry řekli Molly, ať se posadí, a dali se do uklízení, a tehdy Remus došel na kraj zahrady a opřel se o plot.

„Jak se daří, Severusi?“

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Dobře.“ Doufal, že jednoslovná odpověď ho odradí od další konverzace. Toužil jít domů. _Lháři_ , obvinil se v duchu. _Jestlis tak toužil zmizet, proč ses nesebral a neodešel už dávno?_

„Někdy bychom si spolu mohli dát skleničku,“ navrhl Remus, na což Severus reagoval neurčitým zamumláním. Absence odpovědi mu připadala jako mnohem účinnější brzda než jediné slovo, byť necítil žádné potěšení, že ten nepřirozený rozhovor vykolejil. Ticho, které zavládlo, bylo snad ještě trapnější.

Stáli tak mlčky a bez jediného pohledu na toho druhého několik minut, až se Severus nakonec vytasil s narozeninovým přáním. Původně si svoje faux pas chtěl nechat pro sebe – bylo daleko lepší nechat se považovat za příliš hloupého, aby ho napadlo něco přinést, než aby se vědělo, že se nad dárkem _zamyslel_ a výsledek nestojí za nic. „Nevěděl jsem, co ti dát,“ řekl skoro omluvně.

Remus se na přání chvíli díval a pak si ho s vřelým úsměvem vzal. „Děkuju,“ řekl a ve tváři měl výraz, který Severus nedokázal přečíst. „Nemusel jsi nosit vůbec nic. Šlo jen o to, znova se se všemi vidět.“ Zatímco mluvil, otevřel obálku a přečetl si přání.

Nesršelo ani vtipem ani chytrostí a rozhodně nebylo ani inspirující ani cituplné. Severus na ně narazil v mudlovském obchodě, kam chodil na nákup, teď když jeho tvář nebyla v kouzelnickém světě vítaná. Na přání byla fotografie balónu v mracích a směšně kudrlinkaté písmo pravilo „Veselé narozeniny“. Uvnitř na jedné předtištěné řádce stálo „ať je jich ještě mnoho“. Severus je neutrálně a formálně podepsal – Vše nejlepší, Severus Snape.

„Děkuju,“ řekl Remus ještě jednou a stále s úsměvem. Severus ztuhl v očekávání objetí, jimiž Remus počastoval ostatní, ale žádné se nekonalo. Nebyl si jistý, že emocím, které to nekonavší se sevření v náručí doprovází, rozumí.

„Není zač.“

Tři měsíce po tom, co ho Remus neobjal za nepromyšlené narozeninové přání, Severus vlkodlaka proti všemu očekávání hostil u sebe doma. Navzdory svému přesvědčení se totiž připojil k Weasleyovým na velikonoční oběd a Remus zrovna tak, a od té doby si spolu už dvakrát zašli na skleničku. Jejich konverzace byla s každým setkáním přirozenější.

Snad teď, když už nebyla válka a žádná správná a špatná cesta a žádné znesvářené kliky kamarádů a žádný Albus Brumbál usilující o smír, kde je jen svár, měli konečně čas a chuť zkoumat, co mají společné. Snad to bylo jen tím, že byli posledními baštami své generace – to sice ve skutečnosti samozřejmě nebyli, ale často si tak připadali. Snad vyrostli ze vzájemného nepřátelství, anebo snad ani nic takového nikdy neexistovalo.

Nebo ještě spíš byl Remus Lupin jediný člověk na světě, kterému zdá se tak či onak záleželo na tom, co se se Severusem Snapem stane, a Severus byl možná dost osamělý na to, aby byl ochotný odhlédnout od svých základních námitek proti trávení času s nenáviděným nepřítelem.

Ať už tedy byl důvod jakýkoliv, tři roky na to, co Severus pronesl slova, která z něj učinila nejnenáviděnějšího žijícího kouzelníka v celé Británii, seděli s Remusem v Severusově pohodlném obývacím pokoji a váhavě vedli řeč o věcech, jimž se vyhýbali.

Jak se odpoledne přehouplo do večera, váhavost se spolu se slunečním světlem vytratila a Severus Remusovi přiznal, co celé dva roky od konce války nedokázal přiznat ani sobě.

„Nikdy jsem neměl v úmyslu válku přežít. Vážně jsem zamýšlel padnout v bitvě, abych nemusel žít s tím, co jsem spáchal.“

Remus si k němu přisedl na pohovku, jednou rukou ho objal kolem ramen a přivinul ho k sobě. Seděli tak další hodinu, nemluvili, ale postupně se v přítomnosti toho druhého uvolňovali. Byl to malý ústupek, ale v následujících měsících pro ně ten večer bude znamenat začátek vztahu, v němž oba najdou víc naplnění, pohodlí, útěchy a absence nároků, než ve kterémkoliv, který vedli předtím.

\--------

#### Březen 2002

Už třetí rok po sobě se všichni sešli v Doupěti na Remusovy narozeniny, i když tentokrát je slavili o den dřív, protože letos mu narozeniny připadaly na úplněk. Weasleyovi a jejich příslušné polovičky si pomalu zvykly, že pozvou-li Remuse, přijde i Severus. Severus předpokládal, že pokud Remuse pozvali, byli ochotní snášet i jeho přítomnost.

Remus se před rokem a půl přestěhoval do Severusova tichého osamělého domku a ač svůj vztah nikde nerozhlašovali, ani se jej nijak zvlášť nesnažili skrývat. Byla to jen další věc, kterou ostatní mohli přijmout, a nebo ne, a zjevně jim na Remusovi záleželo dost, aby ji přijali. Severus si nedělal žádné iluze, že by komukoliv záleželo, jestli on skončí jinde než v pekle.

Remus se posledních pár týdnů choval podivně a ačkoliv na něj Severus netlačil, jeho výmluvy ho docela nepřesvědčily. „Jsem jen trochu unavený“ a „trochu namožený“ nezabíralo donekonečna. Remus opatrně našlapoval a Severus se snažil nevšímat si těch ošklivých pohledů, které mu to vysloužilo u pozornějších členů sešlosti. Naštěstí jich nebylo mnoho. Mračili se na něj Harry a Ginny a taky Tonksová; Charlie se díval podrážděně na svoji matku, když bylo jasné, že si také všimla, jak se Remus pohybuje, ale nedospěla ke stejnému závěru jako její světštější potomstvo a vytrvale se ho ptala, jestli mu určitě nic není.

Severuse samotného odpověď na tuhle otázku docela zajímala. Věděl, že Remuse zlobí kolena a taky kyčle, ale artritida byla u vlkodlaků po jistém čase běžná a Severus mu na úlevu od bolesti připravoval lektvar. Ne všechny jeho vedlejší účinky byly příjemné, ale bylo to lepší, než aby se pohyboval jako se zamrzlými klouby. Potřeboval teď povzbuzující lektvar, aby mohl mít sex, ale ten bylo snadné uvařit a byl dost stálý, aby ho mohli mít stále po ruce, i když zatím ho využili jen jednou. Plánovaný sex nebyla taková zábava jako spontánní, a když teď bylo potřeba, aby si ho promysleli předem, jejich rozhovory a vaření večeře nějak přestaly přecházet v předehru. Severus byl překvapený, že i bez nocí náruživého hledání ukojení v náruči toho druhého nijak neuvažuje, že by Remuse opustil, ani ho ta absence sexu nijak zvlášť nemrzí.

Po obědě se Remus dovolil od stolu a Molly se mezitím pustila do uklízení. Letos žádné dárky nebudou – v tom byl Remus neoblomný. Trval na tom, že mu stačí s každým se zase vidět.

Severus se právě pokoušel zapříst nevázaný hovor s Hermionou Weasleyovou, když tu se směrem od schodiště ozvalo zaječení.

„MAMI! RYCHLE!“ vykřikl vyplašený ženský hlas.

Molly upustila pánve, které nesla, a ty s rámusem dopadly na podlahu, zatímco ona už sahala po své hůlce a překvapivě rychle na ženu svého věku a rozměrů vyběhla z kuchyně. Veškerý hovor v místnosti ustal a všichni upírali pohled na dveře. Harry už byl na půl cesty ze dveří, když tu ostře zazněl Mollyin hlas: „Remusi! Co je ti?“

Severus odstrčil svoji židli a vpadl do předsíně. Prudce se zastavil, jako by mu nohy vrostly do země. Remus byl schoulený u paty schodiště, kolena si tiskl k hrudi, obličej měl zkřivený bolestí a po tvářích mu tekly slzy.

„Co se děje?“ Někdo se kolem Severuse snažil prodrat a to ho konečně probralo, vrhl se kupředu a klekl si k Remusovi.

„Remusi? Podívej se na mě, Remusi, a řekni mi, co ti je.“ Při řeči vzal Remuse do náručí a položil si jeho hlavu na prsa.

Remus se o něj opřel a zprudka oddechoval. „Nemůžu,“ zašeptal a chytil Severuse za hábit. „Nemůžu...“

„Šš,“ šeptal Severus a jemně ho kolíbal. „To nic. To nic.“

„Bolí...“

„Co bolí?“ Severus ho objal pevněji a podíval se přes jeho hlavu na Molly. Ginny vstala a ustoupila a teď se opírala o Harryho, který ji svíral v náručí. Na první pohled byli neuvěřitelně podobní Jamesovi a Lily, ale Severus pro tenhle pár, kterého si předtím nikdy nevšiml, neměl víc než jen pohled.

Remus dýchal namáhavěji, přerývaně.

„Přestaň s tím,“ přikázal Severus, nevěda, co jiného dělat. „Nadechni se. _Nádech_ , ty hňupe! Teď výdech.“

„Nemáme ho dopravit ke svatému Mungovi?“ zeptal se Charlie a přidřepl si k němu.

Severus se podíval na Remuse, ale od něj se pomoci nedočkal. Přikývl. „Asi ano.“

O dvě hodiny později Severus seděl s Remusovou rukou ve své, zatímco mu léčitel od svatého Munga ohýbal nohy a ze strany na stranu mu otáčel kyčle.

„Nejste vlkodlak, pane Lupine?“ zeptal se.

Remus se kousal do rtu, oči měl pevně zavřené a vypadalo to, že neodpoví, takže to Severus udělal za něj. „Ano, je.“

„Bral ten ‚Zázračný lektvar‘?“

Severus přikývl. „Ano,“ řekl nadmíru znepokojeně.

„Jak dlouho?“

„To nevím jistě. Rok a půl?“ Shrnul Remusovi vlasy z čela.

Léčitel si povzdechl a přikryl Remuse dekou. „Toho jsem se bál.“

„Proč?“

„Ten lektvar je pěkný zázrak, jen co je pravda. Zázračně rychle ničí chrupavky a měkké tkáně.“ Mávl hůlkou směrem ke zdi a objevil se diagram lidského kolena. „Klouby jsou obyčejně obalené materiálem, který brání, aby se o sebe kosti otíraly. Jak stárneme, obaly mají sklon řídnout, až se o sebe kosti začnou třít. To působí značnou bolest. Většinou k tomu dochází pozvolna. Jenže něco v tom lektvaru to podstatně urychluje a za poslední tři měsíce jsme tu měli víc než dvacet takových případů. Jinak mladé a zdravé vlkodlaky z ničeho nic sužuje úmorná nemoc.“

Severus se znovu podíval na Remuse. Obličej už mu nekřivila bolestná grimasa jako před chvíli a taky sledoval léčitele.

„Co s tím?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Pokusíme se postarat o tu bolest,“ odpověděl léčitel. „S chrupavkami nic nenaděláme, ale můžeme zkusit zvládnout bolest.“

„A přestane brát ten prokletý lektvar,“ zavrčel Severus.

„Ne, to bych nedoporučoval,“ řekl léčitel. Severus na něj upřel nevěřící pohled a na rtech se mu rodil protest, ale léčitel ho mávnutím ruky zadržel. „To zkusilo prvních pár našich případů a přeměna pro ně byla náročnější. Čtyři z nich dokonce paralyzovala.“

„Takže bude dál brát lektvar, který tohle všechno působí?“

„Přesně to bych doporučil. Bral jste extra dávkování, viďte, pane Lupine?“

Remus přikývl, tvář bez výrazu.

„Doporučil bych snížit dávku na jednou za dvanáct hodin před úplňkem a nevystavovat se měsíčnímu světlu. Nebudete se muset přeměňovat, ale nemá smysl, abyste toho bral víc, než musíte.“

„Co radíte na bolest?“ zeptal se Severus.

Léčitel mávl hůlkou a diagram kolena zase zmizel. „Abych byl upřímný, nepřišli jsme na nic zvlášť účinného. Vyzkoušejte teplo a chlad, klasickou sestavu lektvarů na zmírnění otoků, mohly by pomoct masáže. Jestli to půjde, sežeňte si kvalifikovaného mistra lektvarů a vytahejte z něj nějaké rozumy. Žádný z našich standardních lektvarů se moc neosvědčil.“

„ _Já_ jsem kvalifikovaný mistr lektvarů,“ řekl Severus.

„Dobře. Pak tedy budete vědět, co ho nezabije. Když mu to neublíží, nic vám nebrání to vyzkoušet, a pokud přijdete na něco, co bude fungovat, určitě nám dejte vědět. Nechte tu nějaký kontakt, abychom se s vámi mohli spojit, a pokud přijdeme na něco my, tak dáme vědět vám.“

„Je to smrtelné?“ zeptal se Remus už zase vyrovnaným hlasem.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl léčitel hlavou. „Každopádně ne přímo. Dva vlkodlaci už se smrtelně zranili pádem, který jsme přičetli bolesti v kloubech, a pokud to půjde, doporučuju vyhýbat se schodům. Ale co se týče vašich chrupavek, můžete přijít o všechny a nezemřete. Zato utrpí vaše pohyblivost a nezávislost. Jestli žijete sám, doporučuju najít si přítele nebo příbuzného, který si vás vezme k sobě. V příštích několika měsících s největší pravděpodobností zjistíte, že ztrácíte schopnost dělat spoustu věcí, které jste ještě před šesti týdny považoval za samozřejmé.“

„Je něco, co by neměl dělat?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Nelámejte si žádné kosti a neproměňujte se,“ řekl léčitel. „Jinak pokud to můžete dělat, klidně to dělejte.“

„Nemalujete to v moc růžových barvách,“ podotkl Severus, kterému začínala docházet trpělivost.

Léčitel se poprvé od za celou dobu usmál a poklepal Remuse po rameni. „Je mi to nesmírně líto. Opravdu, mohlo by to být horší. Už mě tyhle případy unavují a doufám, že ministerstvo promerlina něco udělá. O existenci toho lektvaru věděl celý kouzelnický svět a je neomluvitelné, že se ho nikdo nesnažil zakázat. Odborníci na lektvary i léčitelé bijí na poplach tři roky a je zatracená škoda, že jsme museli čekat, až lidé začnou trpět, než na ministerstvu začali poslouchat.“ Vzal Remuse za ruku a stiskl. „Čeká vás spousta bolesti, pane Lupine, ale to je naštěstí zatím jediný vedlejší příznak. Spousta takových ‚zázračných léků‘ v minulosti způsobila smrt, problémy se srdcem, dýchací obtíže, selhání jater... Zatím nic nenasvědčuje tomu, že by z tohohle mohlo být něco takového. Oficiálně máte artritidu a to je to nejčastější trápení, které lidstvo s rostoucím věkem sužuje – ať už jsou to kouzelníci nebo mudlové. Budiž vám útěchou, že jste v dobré společnosti.“

Později ten večer ležel Remus v Severusově náruči na pohovce s hlavou uloženou v ohbí Severusova loktu. „Jen to řekni,“ zašeptal.

„Co?“ zeptal se Severus a pohladil Remuse po prsou.

„Měl jsi pravdu. Říkals mi to.“

Severus ho políbil do vlasů. „Nic takového neřeknu,“ zašeptal. I když to říkal.

_„Cože?! Co tím sakra myslíš, že bereš ten mizernej lektvar?“ Severus popadl pánev a mrštil ji skrz okno, které se roztříštilo a zasypalo podlahu sklem, zatímco se otáčel k Remusovi. Oči mu blýskaly, nozdry měl rozšířené, zuby vyceněné a tvář v ošklivém odstínu připomínajícím zkyslé mléko. S rukama sevřenýma v pěst podél těla, až mu bělely klouby, byl přímo zosobnění hněvu._

_„Je to naprosto bezpečné. Je k dispozici už dva roky a –“_

_„A ministerstvo ho ještě neschválilo, že?“ vyprskl Severus._

_„Dávají si na čas, to ano, ale...“_

_„Víš, jak dlouho obvykle trvá, než lze lektvar považovat za bezpečný?“_

_„Pět let,“ odpověděl Remus. „A víš co? Nechci čekat pět let! Vlkodlaci ho berou měsíc a vidí výsledky!“_

_„Ne, žádných pět let, ty idiote! Pět let trvá, než ministerstvo lektvar odsouhlasí pro běžné užívání. Standardní doba, po jejímž uplynutí je lektvar považovaný za bezpečný, je deset let, a i pak se ještě dalších deset let přichází skoro na čtvrtinu vedlejších účinků! Ten šarlatán ještě ani nepostoupil svůj návrh lékařským a lektvarnickým spolkům k analýze!“ Severus práskl dvířky příborníku tak silně, že zacinkaly skleničky._

_„Severusi, uklidni se. Není to jed, jinak by už někdo umřel. Ty taky připravuješ lektvary, které jsi vynalezl.“_

_„Ne k vnitřnímu užívání,“ odpověděl Severus umíněně a opřel se o linku, prsty zaťaté do pracovní desky._

_„Ty protijedy...“_

_„Protijedy jsou něco jiného!“ zavrčel. „Na protijedy se vztahuje uznávaná a standardizovaná metodologie a co víc, zpravidla se připravují k neutralizování jedu! Příjemce by bez nich pravděpodobně zemřel!“ Pustil vodu, strčil do proudu hadřík a dal se do zuřivého drhnutí imaginárního fleku na pracovní desce. „A jelikož účelem protijedu je kompenzace smrtelných vlastností jedu, přísady jsou neškodné! A O TOHLE VŮBEC NEJDE!“ Mrštil hadříkem zpátky do dřezu a otočil se._

_„Severusi, uklidni se,“ zopakoval Remus. „Hřeje mě, že o mě máš starost, ale nic mi není. Vlastně mi nikdy nebylo líp. Jen se na mě podívej.“ Severus se na něj nepodíval, a tak vzal Remus jeho obličej do dlaní a obrátil ho k sobě. „_ Podívej se _na mě, Severusi. Tři měsíce jsem se neproměnil. Podívej se na mě a řekni, že jsi mě někdy viděl zdravějšího.“_

_Remus věděl, že je zdravější. Pryč byly tmavé stíny pod očima. Poprvé, kam až jeho paměť sahala, mu kosti obalovala špetka svalů, poprvé měl trochu vypracované paže a ramena. Vlasy mu stále prokvétaly stříbrem, a to by změnila jen lahvička barvy na vlasy; ve tváři měl dál vrásky, a to se s věkem jen zhorší. Ale mimo tyhle dva ústupky svým čtyřiceti letům nevypadal takhle mladě od své dospělosti._

_„Víš vůbec, co v tom lektvaru je?“ zeptal se Severus a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno._

_„Ne,“ odpověděl Remus. „A nechci to vědět. Je mi to jedno. Jestli na to zítra umřu, bude to s vědomím, že jsem poslední tři měsíce poprvé v životě_ žil _.“ Pohladil Severuse po vlasech a přivinul ho k sobě._

_„_ Mně _to jedno není,“ zašeptal Severus. „_ Já _byl posledních šest měsíců tak naživu, jak jsem nikdy nemyslel, že budu. Nechci o tebe přijít kvůli nějakému zatracenému lektvaru.“_

_„Ty o mě kvůli žádnému zatracenému lektvaru nepřicházíš,“ zašeptal Remus a jemně ho kousl do ušního lalůčku. „Ty mě díky němu máš víc.“_

\--------

#### Říjen 2004

„Sedni si,“ řekl Remus a natáhl se pro Severusovu ruku. „Něco víš.“

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš.“ Byla to automatická odpověď, o níž věděl, že jí Remus neuvěří.

„Přišly ti další novinky ze svatého Munga.“

V nemocnici měli Severuse na seznamu, a když přišli na něco nového, podělili se sním. Když přilétaly první sovy, Severus a Remus dopisy četli společně, ale byly to jen měsíční informace o tom, co se různí lidé chystají vyzkoušet, a seznam věcí, které nefungují. Seznam toho, co nepomáhá, byl většinou totožný s předešlým seznamem toho, co se bude zkoušet. Po nějaké době už Remus přestal toužit každý si přečíst a ještě za nějaký čas mu Severus přestal říkat, když dorazily.

„Budu muset vstát a dostat to z tebe, nebo mi řekneš, co tam stojí?“

Tohle bylo to zaklínadlo a Severusovou maskou účasti se na okamžik prodralo podrážděné zamračení. Remus ho znal příliš dobře. Zamračení ovšem vydrželo jen krátce a Severus se vedle něj usadil na matraci a zlehka položil ruku na jeho přikrytou hruď. Hrdlo měl najednou vyschlé a stažené a několikrát se marně pokusil začít.

„Léčitelé začínají pozorovat nové přízraky,“ řekl hlasem míň pevným, než by si přál.

Remus položil suchou dlaň na Severusovu a zvedl si ji k obličeji, Severus ho palcem pohladil po tváři a Remus se usmál. „Jaké příznaky.“

„Atrofie svalové hmoty.“ Modřiny a citlivost na dotek byly vnější příznaky; příčinu musel odhalit léčitel kouzlem. „První vlkodlaci, co ten lektvar brali...“ Odmlčel se a zavřel oči.

„Chci to vědět, Severusi. Už mám dost nevědění.“

Severus se zhluboka nadechl a opět oči otevřel. „Některé z prvních obětí přestávají poslouchat svaly. Paralýza je čím dál častější a...“ Potřásl hlavou a přinutil se k úsměvu. „Léčitelé stále hledají lék a nějaký způsob, jak na tu atrofii a –“ Znovu se odmlčel a odvrátil se od něj. Břímě, které leželo na těch, co o ně pečovali, čím dál tím víc rostlo. Nemoc postupovala předvídatelným tempem a chtěl-li Severus vědět, jak na tom bude Remus příští měsíc, stačilo podívat se na vlkodlaky, kteří lektvar začali brát o měsíc dřív než on. Ti, kteří začali šest měsíců před Remusem, byli upoutaní na lůžko a ti, kteří ho brali mezi prvními, už byli ve zvláštním oddělení, které pro ně u svatého Munga zřídili, neschopní se o sebe postarat ani s pomocí přátel a rodiny.

„Severusi,“ řekl Remus a zvedl ruku k jeho tváři. Severus se k němu otočil, rty se mu pohybovaly, ale slova nevycházela. Remus proklouzl rukou kolem jeho hlavy a pokusil se ho zesláblými prsty přitáhnout k sobě. „Lehni si ke mně. Prosím.“

Severus si pomalu lehl na postel a jednou rukou si podepřel hlavu. „My se z toho nějak dostaneme,“ řekl a znovu se obrnil odhodláním. Odhodlání ho drželo, kde zklamala odvaha, kde mu došly síly. Když se podíval na Remuse a viděl jen roky utrpení, byla to jeho paličatost, co mu bránilo vzdát se.

„Musím tě o něco požádat,“ řekl Remus a zkřivil obličej, jak se obracel na bok. Severus mu zajel prsty do vlasů.

„Cokoliv,“ odpověděl. „Cokoliv budu moct.“

Remus chvíli mlčel a na tváři mu sváděly bitvu emoce.

„Remusi?“

„Nikdy jsem se nedopustil ničeho tak sobeckého, jako je tahle žádost,“ řekl Remus s lesknoucíma se očima. „Snažil jsem se, Severusi. Opravdu jsem se snažil.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Bolí to. Nikdy mě nic tak nebolelo. A lepší to nikdy nebude, viď?“

Severus mu zlehka přejel po čelisti. „Vím, že to bolí,“ zašeptal. „Stačí, když budeš silný, a najdeme způsob –“

„O tom právě mluvím,“ řekl Remus a překulil se do jeho náruče. Severus zaváhal a pak ho objal. Říkal si, že v tuhle chvíli je Remusova emocionální bolest naléhavější než fyzická. „Už nechci být silný,“ zašeptal a ramena se mu roztřásla.

„Ššš,“ šeptl Severus a objal ho pevněji. „Nemusíš být. Budu silný za nás za oba.“

„Nechci, abys byl silný za oba,“ řekl Remus hlasem tlumeným v Severusově hrudi. „Nechci, abys mě viděl takhle –“

„Je mi jedno, co se ti stane. Nikam neodejdu.“

„Nechci už být připoutaný k téhle posteli. Nechci, abys mě myl žínkou a při pití mi přidržoval hrnek.“

„Mně to nevadí,“ ujišťoval ho Severus a hladil ho po vlasech. „Nic z toho mi nevadí.“

„Nechci, aby sis mě pamatoval takhle,“ pokračoval Remus. Trochu se odtáhl, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí a Severusovi skoro puklo srdce, když na jeho tváři viděl lesknout se slzy. „Už takhle nechci žít.“

Potlačil slzy, jež se draly do jeho vlastních očí, a pohladil ho po tváři. „Udělal bych cokoliv, abych tu bolest mohl skončit,“ zašeptal. „Jen nevím co. Ale nevzdávám se.“

Remus jeho ruku zachytil ve své. „Já ano,“ řekl tiše. „Pomoz mi, Severusi. Sám už to nedokážu.“

Severus vrtěl hlavou a jeho mysl se hlasitě vzpírala. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ zašeptal a věděl, že to zní nepřesvědčivě.

„Prosím,“ řekl Remus. „Musíš o něčem vědět. O něčem rychlém. Chci jen usnout a –“

„Můžu ti přinést uspávací lektvar –“

„– a nevzbudit se.“

„Ne.“

„Prosím,“ zopakoval Remus. „Není to zbrklé rozhodnutí. Přemýšlel jsem o tom a –“

„NE!“

Remus zamrkal a po tvářích se mu skutálely další slzy. „Už ani neudržím nůž,“ zašeptal. „Udělal bych to sám, ale _nemůžu_. Už nemůžu dál. Prosím tě nenuť mě takhle pokračovat.“

Severus ztěžka polkl a zase Remuse přivinul k sobě a objal ho pevněji než ho držel za celé uplynulé dva roky.

„Vím, že nemám žádné právo tě o to žádat,“ řekl Remus, „ale potřebuju tvou pomoc, Severusi. Už to nedokážu.“

„K čertu s tebou, ty zpropadenej vlkodlaku, ty budeš _žít_!“ utrhl se Severus a pustil ho. „Dožiješ se stovky. Zestárneme spolu. Budeš –“

„Já už nežiju,“ zašeptal Remus. „Už od března nežiju. Nevím, jak dlouho takhle můžu přežívat, ale _život_ to není.“

Severus zavřel oči a po tváři mu skanula první slza od doby, kdy byl dítě.

„Prosím,“ zašeptal Remus.

\--------

#### Listopad 2004

Měsíc proti ebenovému nebi bíle svítil a všechny stopy zlaté záře zmizely, jak šplhal na svůj trůn nahoře na nebi. S každou minutou bylo chladněji. Bez jemného pohlazení slunce, ač slabého a kalného, se země vzdávala všeho tepla.

„Miluju tě,“ zopakoval Remus a Severus zesílil své objetí.

„Taky tě miluju.“ Severus věděl, že tohle je domluvené znamení, ale ještě nebyl připravený. Ještě ne. Chtěl jen ještě malou chvilku – ještě jeden den, ještě jeden týden. Ještě jeden život by nebyl dost.

„Vzal jsi něco k pití?“ pobídl ho Remus.

Severus zavřel oči a pevně Remuse sevřel. „Ano,“ zašeptal. „Vzal jsem horkou čokoládu.“ Nadechl se na uklidněnou. „Chceš trochu?“

„Prosím.“ Remus ty dvě slabiky naplnil ještě větší úpěnlivostí a touhou než Brumbál. Severus třesoucíma se rukama sáhl pro termosku, odšrouboval uzávěr a nalil do hrnečku kouřící se čokoládu. Z kapsy vyndal dva křišťálové flakónky, jeden otevřel a vyprázdnil jeho obsah do hrnečku.

„Ještě není pozdě,“ pravil a ruce se mu pořád ještě třásly, když se Remus pro hrneček natahoval.

Remus se na něj usmál, zvedl hrneček ke rtům, vypil první doušek a pak zavřel oči. Severus bezmocně přihlížel, jak Remus pije doušek po doušku, až nakonec zaklonil hlavu a dopil poslední zbytek. Podal mu hrneček zpátky a Severus ho položil vedle nich do trávy.

„Rozmysli si to,“ zašeptal a znovu Remuse pevně objal. „Mám protijed.“

Remus se mu pohodlně uvelebil na hrudi a zadíval se na měsíc. „Nelituju toho,“ řekl. „Vlastně ve svém životě nelituju ničeho. Jediné, čeho lituju, je, že jsem ho s tebou nemohl strávit víc.“

Severus si položil hlavu na Remusovu. „Jediné, čeho _nelituju_ já, je ten čas, který jsem strávil s tebou.“

Remusovy oči se zavřely a pak zas otevřely. Zamrkal na měsíc, jako by se snažil zůstat vzhůru. „Nepromarni svůj život truchlením,“ zašeptal slabým hlasem. „Slib mi to, Severusi. Nepromrhej život litováním věcí, které nemůžeš změnit.“

Váhal jen chvíli než přikývl. Nebyla to jeho první lež a nebude ani poslední. „Slibuju,“ řekl a políbil Remuse do vlasů.

Remus s nepatrným přikývnutím zavřel oči a už je neotevřel. „Miluju tě,“ zašeptal ještě jednou. „Pamatuj si...“

Severus se trhaně nadechl a noční vítr odnesl zaštkání nad bolestí, která ho bodala tam, kde míval srdce. Pohnul se a slzy mu na tvářích nechávaly ledové stopy, když Remuse pokládal na zem a přikrýval dekou. Zastrčil mu do ruky lístek a pak se sklonil a políbil chladnoucí rty.

„Odpusť mi,“ zašeptal. „Tentokrát s tím, co jsem udělal, žít nehodlám.“

\--------

_20\. září 2004_

_Tomu, kdo to najde,_

_je zvykem, že když si člověk vezme život, nechá po sobě vysvětlení, aby se ti kteří zůstali, netrápili otázkami._

_V mém životě je toho málo, na co jsem hrdý, a mnoho, co bych nejraději zapomněl, avšak teprve s tím, co jsem ještě neudělal, ale chystám se udělat, nemůžu žít. Remusovo tělo chátrá a já se o něj už nedokážu starat. Život ho netěší a pečovat o něj je velké břímě. Je jedině lidské ukončit jeho trápení a osvobodit ty, kteří by se mohli cítit zavázáni, od povinnosti o něj pečovat. Milosrdenství mě vede přimíchat mu do pití něco, po čem usne a už se nevzbudí._

_Zbabělost mě vede přilít něco i do mého. Dvakrát jsem žil s vědomím, že jsem odpovědný za smrt někoho, na kom mi záleželo, a potřetí s tím vědomím už žít nebudu._

_Kvůli němu doufám, že po smrti následuje radost a svoboda._

_Kvůli sobě doufám, že nenásleduje nic. Vzpomínejte si na mě s nenávistí, ale na něj vzpomínejte s láskou a laskavostí, kterou všem prokazoval._

_Jestli je po smrti nějaký život, můžete si být jisti, že už nikdy nebudete mít důvod zkřížit se mnou cestu._

_Severus Snape_

\- konec -


End file.
